Beautiful
by Cherushi Metsumari
Summary: A song-fic by Christina Agullera. I like this song, but dispise Christina. this is a A/H fic. R&R! ^.~*


"Beautiful" By: Destiny Hestrio  
  
A/N: Ok. I know that a lot of people hate Christina Agullera, but so do I. I really liked this song. I can really relate to it, and I thought I would try to make a song Fiction. It's about Helga in High School. Arnold, of course, tries to help her on her bad day. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! That belongs to Craig Bartlett. I also don't own "Beautiful". That song belongs to Christina Agullera. But this Song Fiction is mine.  
  
(WARNING: This Song Fiction is rated PG-13 for some mild language.)  
  
Note: Italics are Helga's thoughts. ~ Means words to the song.  
  
(spoken) ~ Don't look at me. ~  
  
Helga walked through the halls of her High School, not noticing nor caring that everyone was staring at her. She had her purple baggy pants and chains on, her black and white tanktop, and her many bracelets. She didn't care what people thought of her. She still had feelings for Arnold, but when Phoebe and Gerald died in a car wreck, everything went wrong.  
  
~ Everyday, is so wonderful, ~ ~ But suddenly, it's hard to breath. ~  
  
She walked past the most popular teens. She couldn't stand to look at them, and yet, they have everything: popularity, money, and boyfriends. She longed for that, but she knew she couldn't have it. She had a reputation to maintain, anyways.  
  
~ Now and then, I get insecure, ~ ~ From all the pain, I'm so ashamed. ~  
  
She kept walking to her locker. Man, some people can be such snobs! When she got to her locker, she started to turn her combination. She heard snickering behind her. She turned around to find Sid, Stinky, and Harold on the other side of the hall, snickering. When they looked up to find Helga looking at them, they immediately started to make innocent whistling sounds. Helga turned back around to her locker, ignoring them. When she opened her locker, all of her books fell to her feet. Shee looked down at them in dismay. She looked back up to find a piece of paper that read: Helga stands for "Hell Girl". Everybody stopped what they were doing when they heard Sid, Stinky, and Harold laughing loudly. Helga turned to them and everyone started laughing at her when they started chanting the paper's words. Everybody started to chant it, everyone but Arnold.  
  
~ I am beautiful, No matter what they say, ~ ~ Words can't bring me down. ~ ~ I am beautiful, In every single way, ~ ~ Words can't bring me down. ~ ~ So don't you bring me down, today. ~  
  
Helga was frightened, now, by everything. She leaned back against the lockers, and slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, refusing to hear them chant. She couldn't get it out of her mind! They kept getting louder and louder. She couldn't take it. She got up, slammed her locker shut, and ran out the front doors of the High School. Arnold ran after her. She was so embarrassed. She never felt so bad.  
  
~ To all your friends, you're delirious, ~ ~ So consumed, in all your doom. ~  
  
She ran all the way to the park. She sat on the bench, crying. Arnold ran and stopped, watching her cry. why did everything go wrong for me? Why is my life the way it is? Can I change it? Maybe there was something missing in her life, and she knew what it was.  
  
~ Trying hard, to fill the emptiness, ~ ~ The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone, ~ ~ Is that the way it is? ~  
  
"Helga?" a voice asked her. She looked up. It was none other than Arnold. People stopped talking to him too. Ever since Gerald and Phoebe were killed in that car accident, Arnold rarely spoke, and people started to think he was an outcast. "Always helping others out, heh football head?" she said, her voice trembling. It started to rain." Look, you didn't deserve that. I thought that was awful! Are you Ok, Helga?" he asked giving her his sweet smile. Why did he follow me? Maybe we're both outcasts. why does he always come when you need him?  
  
~ You are beautiful, no matter what they say, ~ ~ Cause' words won't bring you down. ~ ~ You are beautiful, in every single way, ~ ~ Words can't bring you down. ~ ~ So don't you bring me down today. ~  
  
"I don't know, Arnold. I mean, I was minding my own business, but then, those three assholes pulled this little stunt. I feel so humiliated." she told him. "I know. I'm sorry that had to happen to you. But you have to look on the bright side, it could be worst."  
  
~ No matter what we do, ~ ~ (No matter what we do) ~ ~ No matter what we say, ~ ~ (No matter what we say) ~ ~ We're a song inside a tune, ~ ~ Full of beautiful mistakes. ~  
  
"Why do you always look on the bright side? Life's not all good and sunshine. I know. I've had a family who never loves me, a school that hates me, and my best friend is dead! Tell me how it could be worse." she started yelling at him. "Well, you could be dead." he said. "I'd rather be dead than live this miserable life." she scoffed. "Helga! You don't mean that, do you?" he asked worried. "Why not? What's left here on Earth for me? No one cares if I could live or die!" "That's not true Helga! I care about you! You're all that I have left!" he screamed.  
  
~ And everywhere we go, ~ ~ (And everywhere we go) ~ ~ The sun will always shine, ~ ~ (The sun will always shine) ~ ~ But tomorrow we might awake, ~ ~ On the other side. ~  
  
"You do?" she asked bewildered. "Yeah, Helga, I do. I've always thought of us as somewhat of friends. I think you're great for being yourself. People don't talk to me anymore. I want to help you, but I can't unless you put down the barrier that you have, not letting anyone get past it. I want to be your friend, Helga. Please, let me help." Helga was taken aback. She smiled and shook her head yes. "Ok."  
  
~ Cause' we are beautiful, no matter what they say,~ ~ Cause words won't bring us down. ~ ~ Cause' we are beautiful, in every single way, ~ ~ Yes, words can't bring us down. ~ ~ So don't you bring me down today. ~  
  
It stopped raining. Arnold decided to go back home to the boarding house and skip school that day. " Come on, let's go." And they both walked out of the park.  
  
~ Don't you bring me down, today. ~  
  
"Arnold?" she asked him. "Yeah Helga?" he asked back. "Thank you."  
  
~ Don't you bring me down, ohh, today. ~  
  
[song ends]  
  
Christina Agullera "Beautiful"  
  
Stripped 


End file.
